Fotografías de alguien a quien nunca conocí
by DulceHoney
Summary: Aquel entrenador había dejado una herida abierta con su ausencia y en cada rincón de Unova podía palparse ese sentimiento. Mei había decidido que debía ayudar a los afectados a sanar y seguir adelante, llevando a N a conocer a la persona más herida de todas ante aquella ausencia. Desconocía el resultado pero necesitaba tomar el riesgo, era su deber ahora que sabía la verdad.


Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo y sus respectivos creadores

* * *

Observaba aquellos rostros esperando encontrarse con uno en especial, ese rostro, el único que le interesaba encontrar en medio de la multitud. Cada viernes repetía la misma acción y el resultado siempre era el mismo: nada. Pero no perdía la fe, sabía que tarde o temprano se cumpliría aquel ¿Sueño? No, eso no podía ser un sueño, un sueño es algo grande, una finalidad que puede superar incluso el valor de la propia vida. Sus sueños eran nobles, trascendentes, superiores a cualquier capricho egoísta. Lo que quería era dar las gracias, agradecer a ese entrenador que había cambiado su vida para bien, eso no era un deseo, mucho menos un sueño. Tan solo se trataba de un gesto de amabilidad y una prueba de su crecimiento.

\- ¡N, que alegría me da verte! ¿Subiste ya a la rueda de la fortuna? Si quieres podemos ir juntos.- Aquella voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La chica de coletas lo miraba con la misma alegría de siempre. Le gustaba lo honesta que parecía ser en su actitud, lo que sumado a aquella extraña sensación que emanaba de ella y le recordaba a aquel entrenador que había cambiado su vida hace dos años (lo cual no se explicaba dado que no se parecían en nada) la volvía una de sus personas favoritas.

Permanecieron sentados en el interior de la cabina sin decir palabra. Le molestaba ese silencio, aquella sensación de peligro que le generaba era motivo suficiente como para empezar a hablar de cualquier cosa que cruzase su mente. Habló de ruedas de la fortuna, de movimiento circular, de la belleza y perfección de sus formas. Sabía que de seguro la chica no entendería en lo absoluto todas esas cosas, pero su atención era prueba de que quería aprender de ello y él estaba abierto a enseñarle.

\- Perdón por interrumpir.- Dijo pausando momentáneamente la conversación acerca de ruedas de la fortuna y geometría. – Pero hay algo importante que he querido preguntarte desde hace un tiempo ¿Aquel entrenador que buscas se llama Touya verdad? - N sintió su cuerpo dar un salto al escuchar ese nombre, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que alguien lo había pronunciado ¿Pero cómo era que lo había descubierto? Tenía consciencia de que solía hablar de él pero estaba seguro de que jamás había dicho su nombre ¿Cómo logró saberlo?

\- ¿Lo conoces? ¿Sabes dónde está?-

\- No, solo he oído de él, al parecer dejó una huella muy grande en Unova durante su viaje y comencé a relacionar las cosas, pero no sé dónde está… lo siento.- La luz que sintió en su interior se apagó con la misma velocidad que lo había invadido. Que iluso fue al pensar que Mei podría ser capaz de llevarlo con él, después de todo si las cosas estuviesen destinadas a ser de ese modo él lo sabría de antemano.

\- Pero hay algo que he estado pensando últimamente y aunque no sé si sea lo mejor pienso que es importante.- La chica pronunció esa frase mucho más rápido de lo usual, guardando finalmente silencio por unos segundos antes de concluir. - N… necesito que me acompañes a un lugar en especial.-

La siguió sin saber a dónde lo llevaba ni cuál era su plan, no tuvo mucha alternativa ante su enérgica insistencia, y después de todo algo le decía que era lo correcto. Había sentido que alguien con un aura familiar lo conduciría a un destino al que no era buena idea negarse, sin embargo no pudo saber de qué se trataba por algún motivo inexplicable. Por lo general sus visiones eran claras y precisas, pero desde que Touya había llegado a su vida parecían haberse vuelto cada vez más confusas. Tantas cosas habían cambiado desde aquel día hace dos años.

\- ¡Señora! ¿Está en casa?- Gritó Mei mientras golpeaba la puerta. Una mujer de apariencia agotada salió del interior, se veía devastada y por alguna razón le pareció a N sumamente familiar.

\- ¿Mei, qué haces aquí? ¿Y quién es tu amigo?- La mujer levantó la vista encontrándose con su mirada. Aquellos ojos parecían esconder una expresión que sentía haber visto antes en otro rostro y que lo hacía estremecer ¿Qué era ese sentimiento de tristeza inexplicable?

\- Señora… creo que hay alguien a quien necesita conocer.-

Entraron a la pequeña casa que la mujer habitaba, encontrándose en medio de un salón cuyos sencillos pero encantadores ornamentos hubiesen dado al espacio una sensación cálida de no ser por el descuido y la oscuridad imperante. Los muebles llenos de polvo indicaban que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien limpió sus superficies.

\- Lamento que encuentren la casa en este estado, no suelo recibir visitas últimamente.- Se dirigió a la cocina y puso la tetera, su pulso temblaba levemente.

\- ¡Está bien, llegamos de sorpresa de todas formas! Debimos traer algo, no está bien presentarse sin avisar y con las manos vacías.- Las palabras salieron disparadas de la boca de la chica.

\- ¿Y quién es tu amigo?- N reaccionó como si acabase de tomar consciencia ante la situación en que se encontraba. Hasta hace un momento había observado aquella escena como si estuviese fuera de ella, y de seguro no hubiese cambiado de actitud si no le dirigiesen la palabra.

\- ¡Su nombre es N, me ayudó mucho en mi viaje!-

\- ¿N?- La mujer miró a Mei con sorpresa, mirada que fue respondida con una expresión agridulce de parte de la chica. - ¿Eres N, el amigo de Touya?- N la miró sorprendido ¿Por qué esa mujer conocía a aquel entrenador? La respuesta cruzó por su cabeza de forma casi instantánea. Al fin pudo entender por qué se le hacía tan familiar y Mei había insistido tanto en que fuesen a verla ¿Pero con qué fin?

\- ¿Sabe dónde está? No lo veo desde hace mucho y quisiera poder verlo otra vez ¿Quién es usted? – Podía imaginar la respuesta a esa pregunta, sin embargo necesitaba estar seguro de ello.

\- Soy su madre… Quisiera poder decirte dónde está, pero no lo sé, desapareció hace casi dos años, desde entonces no me ha quedado más que esperarlo.- Aquellas palabras calaron en su interior, presentía que algo extraño sucedía respecto a Touya, pero su visión no era lo suficientemente clara, las fórmulas cambiaban sin parar y era imposible determinar qué querían decir. Esas palabras le habían finalmente dado sentido a aquellos números escurridizos.

Palabras lejanas sonaron como un zumbido provenientes del segundo piso, sonidos que sumados a una serie de pisadas fueron acercándose rápidamente hasta dejar ver a un pequeño zorua llegar corriendo a la sala en una actitud agresiva.

\- Está bien zorua, son invitados, no necesitas preocuparte.- N miró directamente al pokémon el cual no hacía más que gruñirle molesto. – Discúlpenlo, no está acostumbrado a que hayan extraños en la casa.- La mujer esbozó una leve sonrisa en su rostro agotado, intentando complementar la disculpa

\- ¡Oh no se preocupe, lo entendemos! No sabía que tenía un pokémon con usted, no lo había visto cuando vine la última vez.-

\- Pues sí, ya lleva bastante tiempo aquí, aunque no es realmente mío, por lo que me dijeron los vecinos un entrenador lo liberó en los pastos de la ruta y llegó al pueblo buscándolo, supongo que pensó que el mejor lugar para encontrar a su dueño sería uno donde hubiese mucha gente y terminó en Nuvema. Vivía en una calle cercana y lo vi ahí solo tanto tiempo que sentí pena por él y empecé a llevarle comida todos los días, supongo que así fue como nos hicimos amigos.- Dijo mientras lo tomaba en brazos para tranquilizarlo. De seguro aquel entrenador había caído en los falsos ideales del Equipo Plasma, después de todo si su pokémon llevaba tanto tiempo esperándolo fielmente en ese pueblo debía tratarse de alguien que lo trataba con amor y respeto. Que culpable se sentía ante ello, pensar que él había sido parte de un plan que no había hecho más que traer dolor a tantas personas incluido él mismo. Ghetsis había causado un daño tan grande y él fue cómplice de todo, aún no podía perdonarse haber caído en su juego, fue tan ingenuo al creer en sus mentiras.

Sirvió el té en un set de tazas recién lavadas. Era un juego sencillo, muy distinto a la elegante loza utilizada en las reuniones del castillo del Equipo Plasma. A pesar de la humildad de aquella mesa y de la apesadumbrada vibra de la casa el ambiente era mucho más acogedor que aquel al que estaba acostumbrado.

\- No olvides mantener a tu madre al tanto, es doloroso sufrir la ausencia de un hijo.-

\- ¡Lo sé! Todos los días intento llamarla para decirle que estoy bien.-

\- Por cierto ¿Qué tal si se quedan a dormir? El Centro Pokémon está lejos y aquí hay espacio.-

\- ¿Está segura? No queremos incomodarla.-

\- Oh, claro que no, sería agradable tener invitados por una noche. No es que zorua no sea buena compañía, pero tener amistades humanas en casa es algo que se extraña.

N contemplaba cada rincón del salón intentando empaparse con la identidad de aquel lugar. En esa casa había crecido y vivido ese entrenador, el que remeció su mundo por completo y lo hizo convertirse en una persona mucho más madura y abierta. Nunca se había preguntado en torno a su vida o a su familia, ni siquiera pensó en la posibilidad de que aquel chico fuese algo más que un entrenador pokémon hasta ese instante. Levantó un marco de fotos que yacía boca abajo sobre uno de los muebles y observó en la familia de la foto a un niño pequeño que se le hizo familiar, no había duda de que se trataba de Touya, quien aparecía sonriendo gentilmente a la cámara.

\- Suéltalo, eso no es tuyo.- El zorua lo miraba molesto desde el piso.

\- Lo siento, solo quería ver de qué se trataba.-

\- No deberían estar aquí, sólo pusieron a la señora más triste, váyanse.-

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?-

\- ¡Solo váyanse, ustedes nunca podrán entenderla!-

\- Tranquilo zorua, no trates mal a las visitas.- La mujer tomó en brazos a la criaturita mientras le gruñía a N. – Perdónalo, no está acostumbrado a que haya gente en la casa.-

\- No se preocupe, su zorua sólo está preocupado por usted, no hay problema en ello ¿Por qué dices eso?- El pokémon dirigió su mirada a otro lado tratándolo con indiferencia. Se preguntaba si realmente era la falta de costumbre a recibir visitas lo que tenía al zorua molesto o si se debía a otra razón.

\- Veo que te llamó la atención esa foto, ahí está Touya cuando pequeño ¿Era muy lindo no crees?- La infancia de Touya ¿Cómo había sido? Nunca se preguntó antes al respecto. Le era imposible imaginarla, estaba seguro de que no se parecía en nada a la suya tan llena de dolor. Quería llenar esos vacíos de información que acababan de surgir en su cabeza.

\- ¿Quién es él?- Dijo señalando al hombre de la fotografía.

\- Es su padre, aunque siempre está de viaje, Touya y él no eran muy cercanos a causa de ello, pero es el costo de su trabajo… espera, creo que esto te va a gustar.- La madre de Touya se acercó con energías renovadas a uno de los muebles y retiró de uno de los cajones un antiguo álbum de fotos para luego volver a sentarse junto a N. – Mira, éstas son fotos de cuando Touya nació, desde pequeño siempre fue tan bien portado, apenas se notaba que había un bebe en casa.-

N sintió su corazón estremecerse al ver a Touya en distintas etapas de su vida. Había fotos de cumpleaños y festividades diversas, de paseos, de Touya jugando con distintos pokémon, fotos con otros niños entre los que pudo identificar a Bel y Cheren, diversas escenas pertenecientes a una vida totalmente distinta a la suya. Se veía reservado pero alegre, como la clase de persona que conoció hace dos años ¿Esa era una infancia humana normal? N sintió un vacío en su corazón al notarlo, su vida carecía de todo aquello, para él la infancia no significaba más que frío, dolor y exigencia, los pokémon que habían sido sus amigos estaban tanto o incluso más heridos que él ¿Qué clase de alegre amistad podía salir de aquello? Ghetsis lo había convertido en un ser totalmente alejado del resto de los humanos y ver esas fotos no hacía más que confirmárselo, jamás podría comprender a los humanos habiendo tenido una vida tan distinta a la de ellos y por ende tan imposibilitada de entender sus sentimientos. Sin importar el vínculo que los unía bajo su destino de ser los héroes elegidos por Zekrom y Reshiram, para él Touya siempre sería otro al que no podría comprender y aquella imposibilidad de conectar en sus experiencias lo frustraba.

Llegó al final del álbum donde se encontró con una imagen que se le hacía familiar: Era Touya, esta vez vestido con las mismas ropas que lo vio usar durante su viaje y acompañado de Bel y Cheren, cada uno sosteniendo en sus brazos a su pokémon inicial junto a su respectiva pokebola en mano, se veían tan felices. Touya permanecía mirando hacia la cámara con aquella sonrisa gentil y apacible que pocas veces tuvo el placer de experimentar para sí mismo. Su pokémon se veía tanto o más feliz de estar a su lado, bastaba con verlo para saber que su amor por Touya había sido inmediato. Centró su mirada en todos los amigos que rodeaban a Touya: Cheren, Bel, su pokémon, especialmente en su pokémon. Sentía envidia de él por estar entre los brazos de Touya, envidia de él y de todos aquellos que habían podido gozar de su compañía en circunstancias más prolongadas y alegres que las suyas.

\- Tuvimos que obligar a Cheren a que tomase en brazos a su pokémon, de seguro pensó que aquello lo hacía ver poco rudo.- La madre de Touya dejó ver por primera vez una leve sonrisa al dejarse envolver por los recuerdos, sin embargo aquella expresión no tardó mucho en desaparecer al momento de volver a dirigir su mirada hacia N.

\- Es la última foto que tengo de él, la tomamos el día en que inició su viaje pokémon. Todos lo extrañamos mucho, era un buen niño.-

\- Lo sé, Touya era una persona maravillosa, por eso es que nos volvimos amigos, él trataba bien a todos, incluso a alguien como yo.- La madre de Touya guardó silencio por unos segundos mientras volvía a observar aquella última fotografía de su hijo con la mirada casi perdida.

\- ¿Sabes? Puedes dormir en su cuarto esta noche, estoy segura de que es lo que hubiese querido si supiera que estás aquí ¿Quieres conocerlo?- N asintió sin dudar ante aquel ofrecimiento.

El espacio era mucho más pequeño de lo que hubiese imaginado, podía notar que la madre se preocupaba de mantenerlo limpio en su ausencia. La cama era suave y totalmente distinta del duro suelo en el que había dormido todos esos años. Siguió observando a su alrededor, revisando cada detalle, intentando encontrar pistas que le permitieran conocerlo más. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, un objeto que jamás pensó volver a ver. Lo tomó entre sus manos sintiendo una serie de recuerdos amargos regresar a su cabeza. Era su corona de rey del Equipo Plasma ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? Recordaba no haberla visto otra vez pero jamás imaginó que estaría en un lugar como este.

\- Touya solía quedarse mirando esa corona por largo rato ¿Tiene algo que ver contigo verdad?- N no supo qué decir, quería responder cientos de cosas, vomitar tantas palabras como fuese posible, decirle que le debía tanto a su hijo, que no había nada que quisiera más para sí mismo que verlo otra vez por egoísta e insignificante que ello fuera y darle las gracias por haberlo ayudado a crecer como ser humano, decirle lo importante que era para él, pero no podía. Se hallaba totalmente intimidado ante aquel objeto que representaba todo un pasado de dolor para él. Verlo ahí, en medio de ese espacio que contenía toda la existencia de Touya lo tenía bajo una sobrecarga emocional inmensa, la historia de ambos estaba condensada en esa habitación y encontrarse de golpe con ella era algo que apenas comenzaba a asimilar.

– También la estaba observando cuando me dijo que iría a buscarte. Se estaba preparando para participar en la liga pokémon pero desistió de ello.- N miró a la madre de Touya sorprendido. La liga pokémon era el sueño de Touya ¿Cómo podía haberlo abandonado así como así?

\- Pero era su sueño, emprendió todo su viaje con ese fin ¿Por qué tomó esa decisión?-

\- Nunca supe si realmente era su sueño, a veces ese niño era tan misterioso. Me pregunto si no buscaba algo más en su viaje pokémon que solo ganar medallas, siempre fue muy sensible y se cuestionaba por todo.-

Los recuerdos afloraron en la mente de aquella madre, pudiendo recordar con todo detalle la imagen de su hijo recostado sobre la cama, observando aquella corona sin parar. Había salvado al mundo y de seguro pronto sería el campeón de la Liga Pokémon de Unova ¿No debería estar feliz? Pero ahí estaba, sumido en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué tal está mi héroe y futuro campeón de Unova el día de hoy? ¿No deberías estar entrenando a tus pokémon?- Le dijo alegremente intentando iniciar conversación con su hijo.

\- Mamá… ¿Alguna vez has sentido que no hiciste lo correcto a pesar de que todos dicen lo contrario?

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Sin duda hiciste lo correcto, salvaste al mundo!-

\- ¿Entonces por qué no me siento bien? Es como si hubiese dejado pasar algo muy importante.

\- Touya ¿Sucedió algo en tu viaje que no me has contado?- Su hijo la miró con cierta tristeza mientras comenzaba a contarle la historia del chico al que había conocido en su viaje, sobre como a pesar de su actitud extraña y sus ideas extremas lo había hecho cuestionar tantas cosas. Aquel chico había resultado ser el rey del Equipo Plasma y una víctima de los planes de Ghetsis, la verdadera mente maestra oculta tras las supuestas buenas intenciones de N y sus seguidores, y todo lo que había visto no podía abandonar su cabeza: aquel cuarto en el que N había pasado su niñez encerrado, toda la crueldad con la que Ghetsis lo había tratado. Descubrir el mundo del que N provenía lo hizo sentir que debía ayudarlo, tenía que haberlo detenido cuando decidió irse junto a Reshiram, debió decirle que podía quedarse a su lado, que él lo protegería.

\- ¿Por qué no fui capaz de detenerlo? Me necesitaba más que a nadie y lo dejé ir.

\- ¿Quieres encontrarlo no es así?- Touya asintió tímidamente. Siempre se guardaba todo para sí mismo y pudo ver el esfuerzo que había puesto en compartir aquello. – Entonces has lo que tu corazón desee, ya salvaste al mundo ¿No es así? Ahora lucha por tus deseos, tu verdadero deseo.-

Así fue como dejó ir a Touya a un viaje del que seguía sin regresar.

\- A veces pienso que antes de conocerte Touya nunca tuvo un sueño, siempre hacía lo que haría felices a los demás, era un niño tan correcto. Tú le diste un sueño, le diste algo por que luchar sin buscar la aprobación de los demás.- Los ojos de N se centraron en el suave movimiento de aquella mano que acariciaba el cubrecama con ternura mientras hablaba, siempre mirando al vacío como si buscara aislarse de la situación en la que se encontraba.

\- ¿Sabes? Cuando entraste hoy y me enteré de que eras ese amigo que mi hijo tanto buscaba sentí mucha rabia hacia ti ¿Por qué eras tú quien aparecía ante mi puerta y no Touya? Se fue para encontrarte sin ser capaz de volver, y ahora tú estás aquí hablando conmigo ¿No es irónico? – Las caricias poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose en movimientos agresivos y temblorosos que culminaron en un estallido de gritos y dolor.

\- ¡Devuélveme a mi hijo! ¿Por qué tenías que aparecer ahora que Touya desapareció por ir a buscarte? ¡Mi hijo puede que esté muerto y todo es tu culpa!- Las palabras de la mujer se mezclaban con los gemidos de aquel llanto desgarrador que liberaba finalmente un sentimiento contenido esperando por explotar.

N estaba en shock frente al colapso emocional de aquella madre desesperada. Quería huir, desaparecer y aislarse del mundo, todo en ese lugar lo estresaba de sobremanera y no hacía más que recordarle lo desagradable que era tratar con humanos. Hubiese querido pensar que con un pokémon las cosas habrían sido diferentes pero sabía que no era verdad, una madre se sentiría destrozada de perder a su hijo sin importar su especie y teniendo al culpable en frente el colapso y la violencia serían inevitables. Se lo tenía merecido, era su culpa que Touya desapareciera y enterarse de ello lo había hecho sentir como un ser miserable. No sólo había causado estragos por medio del Equipo Plasma, sino que además Touya, su único amigo humano y el único que verdaderamente le agradaba y quería a su lado había desaparecido también víctima de sus acciones. Ghetsis tenía razón, realmente era un monstruo y no había castigo suficiente que pudiese enmendar sus errores.

\- No me queda más que pedir perdón aún cuando sé que no servirá de nada, fui la causa de que Touya desapareciera y eso no puede perdonarse, tienes toda la razón en odiarme. Si detestarme te hace sentir mejor aceptaré tu desprecio, es lo menos que puedo hacer para enmendar mis faltas.-

\- ¡Sólo quiero a mi hijo de vuelta! ¡No puede haber muerto aún, no puede ser que ya no esté! ¡Touya, vuelve a casa por favor!- La madre de Touya colapsó en el suelo lanzando alaridos desgarradores que inundaron la casa y atrajeron a Mei y a zorua, quienes llegaron corriendo desde el primer piso.

-¿¡Qué está sucediendo!?- La chica paró en seco al encontrarse con aquella escena, N estaba frente al cuerpo de la madre de Touya, quien no dejaba de llorar a gritos ante el joven, quien la contemplaba con la mirada en blanco, incapaz de reaccionar y casi en estado de shock. Giró la cabeza en dirección a donde la chica se encontraba, mirándola con una expresión ida, como si hubiese desconectado su mente para aislarse frente a ese momento en el que simplemente no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar.

\- ¡Les dije que se fueran y no me hicieron caso! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Largo de aquí, largo!- El pokémon apareció enfurecido tras ver la escena y sin parar ni por un segundo se lanzó contra N dispuesto a atacarlo.

\- Lamento que las cosas salieran tan mal, pensé que si los presentaba podrían apoyarse mutuamente.- Mei miraba cabizbaja a N intentando disculparse mientras limpiaba las heridas causadas por zorua, al que había sido difícil detener una vez comenzado su ataque contra N.

Ciertamente las intenciones de la chica habían sido buenas, no era su culpa que todo saliera mal, al final el culpable de todo era él mismo e incluso la dulce y gentil Mei había sufrido las consecuencias.

\- No tienes por qué sentirte mal, al final todo será para mejor, puedo sentirlo, ella y yo nos llevaremos bien a pesar de las dificultades.- Mei lo miró con extrañeza ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Hace unos minutos N parecía totalmente paralizado ante la reacción de la madre de Touya y ahora decía algo como eso. Sin embargo estaba seguro de ello, en el momento de ser atacado por zorua pudo sentirlo, los cálculos matemáticos en su mente adquirieron una cifra fija y arrojaron resultados inesperados tras aquella desastrosa situación. Sabía que parecía absurdo, él también lo creía, pero sabía que sus visiones siempre acertaban una vez llegaban a él y hacía tiempo que no recibía una con tanta claridad.

\- Siempre dices ese tipo de cosas ¿Puedes leer el futuro o algo así?-

\- Es relativo, la vida se aparece ante mis ojos como una serie de cálculos matemáticos, algunos fáciles de comprender pero otros pareciera que cambiasen constantemente y es difícil sacar conclusiones de ellos. Desde que conocí a Touya todos esos cálculos se volvieron más cambiantes y difíciles de leer de lo que originalmente eran, pero en el caso de su madre puedo verlo claramente.-

\- ¡Listo! ¿Te duele mucho?- Mei terminó de vendar la última de las heridas del joven con esmero.

\- No, estoy acostumbrado, no fue nada grave.-

\- ¿Quieres algo de té? Estábamos haciendo galletas pero no creo que ella esté en condiciones de ayudarme a seguir horneándolas.- La chica esbozó una sonrisa agridulce mientras le mostraba a N la primera tanda de galletas terminadas.

Se sentaron a beber el té sin poder quitarse de la cabeza todo lo que había ocurrido. Mei había ayudado a la madre de Touya a calmarse y tras darle unos calmantes cuya ubicación ella misma le señaló la acompañó a la cama seguida muy de cerca por zorua, quien corría de un lado a otro siguiendo a la mujer como si intentase protegerla, sin dejar de tratar a ambos chicos agresivamente. La ayudó a recostarse dejándola finalmente tapada y en compañía de su pokémon, quien se negó a dejarla sola cuando Mei intentó sacarlo del cuarto. Había sido un día muy fuerte para ella y emocionalmente seguía en un estado bastante delicado, era fácil que colapsara ante un estímulo tan grande como haber hablado con N en el cuarto de su hijo.

\- ¿Puedes usar tu visión futura para saber dónde está Touya?-

\- Lo he intentado, pero no puedo, la ecuación cambia sin parar, ni siquiera puedo saber si se encuentra con vida.-

\- ¿Crees que Reshiram sepa?-

\- No lo creo, aunque eso deberías preguntárselo tú, está contigo ahora.-

\- ¿Qué? ¡Oh no, no podría! Yo no puedo hablar con los pokémon como tú.-

\- No necesitas entender sus sonidos, escúchalos con el corazón y podrás comprenderlos.-Mientras más conocía del mundo y quienes lo habitaban más se daba cuenta de lo insignificante que resultaban las palabras a la hora de entender a los demás, él a pesar de entender el lenguaje de ambas especies era incapaz de comprender los sentimientos tanto de humanos como pokémon a pesar de haber por tantos años pensado que podía entender a éstos últimos.

\- Es fácil para ti decirlo, tú puedes entenderlos claramente.- Mei terminó su frase mordiendo la cabeza de una de sus galletas de vainilla con forma de eevee.

\- Pero no puedo entender a los humanos aún comprendiendo sus palabras, tú sí puedes hacer eso.-

\- No estoy segura de ser tan buena en ello como crees, ya viste lo colapsada que estaba intentando ayudar a la mamá de Touya.-

\- Entender a los humanos es difícil.- Ambos chicos acabaron lanzando un suspiro casi al unísono tras aquella frase.

Una vez terminado cada uno su té se encargaron de asignar los espacios para dormir. Mei decidió quedarse con el sofá, dejándole a N el cuarto de Touya para que durmiera en la cama, cosa a la que el joven no mostró oposición. Entró al cuarto aún con el recuerdo fresco de lo que había sucedido hace apenas un par de horas, quería revisar el cuarto pero seguía demasiado tenso como para hacerlo, la discusión había contaminado con su energía la suave y gentil presencia de Touya en la habitación y sin ella sus deseos de pensar en él se habían esfumado momentáneamente. Se lanzó contra la cama en un intento por buscarlo en el lugar donde pasó tantas horas durante el tiempo que habitó ese lugar, esperando que su aroma pudiese calmarlo solo para encontrarse con el vacío olor de las sábanas recién lavadas. Pasó la noche intentando dormir sin lograr conciliar el sueño, no importaba la posición que adoptase era imposible en una superficie tan diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado, por lo que finalmente optó por el piso, incapaz de superar la herencia de su vida bajo el mando de Ghetsis.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando un sonido lo despertó por sorpresa haciéndole levantarse de golpe. Aún era de noche y determinar la hora de la madrugada en que se encontraban le fue imposible. Dirigió la mirada a su alrededor asustado, buscando la fuente del ruido aún con el miedo a flor de piel a causa de la conversación mantenida hace unas horas. Una sombra parada en el marco de la puerta atrajo su atención paralizándolo de miedo.

\- Lamento haberte despertado ¿Por qué duermes en el piso?- Era la madre de Touya, quien lo miraba desde su posición fuera del cuarto. No sabía si considerar aquella visita nocturna más o menos terrorífica de lo que hubiese esperado fuese el origen del ruido que lo había despertado.

\- Siempre he dormido en el piso, no había una cama en mi cuarto, las camas se sienten extrañas ¿Realmente él dormía ahí? No pude sentir su olor.- N armó la frase con dificultad, la presencia de aquella mujer resultaba terrorífica en esas circunstancias.

\- Lleva dos años ausente y cambié las sábanas cuando se fue. Es extraño oír a alguien decir algo como eso, la gente no suele ir por ahí oliendo las camas de sus amigos.-

\- ¿Lo es? Para mis amigos siempre fue normal-

\- ¿Quiénes eran tus amigos?- N se negó a contestar, no quería que lo considerase como un fenómeno, ya habían sido suficientes malos ratos por una noche.

\- Está bien, no tienes que decírmelo, respeto tu silencio. Mi hijo te quería muchísimo ¿Sabes? Desconozco los detalles respecto a la forma de su cariño, pero por alguna razón te volviste muy importante en su vida. En el fondo quería conocerte y saber por qué te habías vuelto tan importante para él.-

\- Cambió mi vida, nunca pensé que conocería a un humano que me hiciera sentir de este modo, sus pokémon lo querían tanto y eran tan felices a su lado. Al principio no podía comprender cómo era posible que fuesen felices a pesar de ser obligados a luchar contra su voluntad, pero poco a poco comencé a comprenderlos, y creo que… me hubiese gustado que me llevase a su lado también.-

Poco a poco comenzó a sentirse en confianza con aquella mujer que había sido tan terrorífica hace unas horas. Sabía que estaba herida y que llevaba un dolor inmenso causado por él, ante lo que sentía una gran responsabilidad. Quería ayudarla como una forma de expiar sus culpas, sabía que jamás podría perdonarlo, pero si abrazar esa tristeza que difícilmente podría llegar a comprender le permitiría a la madre de Touya salir adelante no dudaría en asumir la responsabilidad. Quizás en eso consistía el destino que había visto tras la discusión de aquella tarde, en una amistad basada en la expiación.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que empiezo a entender de alguna forma por qué se llevaban bien. Siempre quise entender a Touya, pero a veces sentía como si estuviésemos en planos distintos, quería alcanzarlo pero estaba tan lejos de mí. A veces pienso que había en él algo que superaba mi comprensión.-

N la miraba entendiendo en cierto modo el motivo detrás de todo aquello, Touya era uno de los héroes legendarios escogidos por Zekrom y Reshiram, ambos estaban conectados de una forma que nadie más compartía bajo una dualidad que los había destinado a estar juntos desde antes siquiera de su nacimiento ¿Pero comprendía él a Touya acaso? Jamás se había hecho esa pregunta antes ¿Qué entendía de Touya? Entendía que lo había salvado de la manipulación del Equipo Plasma, que le había enseñado una forma distinta de ver el mundo ¿Pero entendía algo del chico que no implicase lo que había significado para él? No, no sabía nada al respecto.

\- Te equivocas, creo que tampoco pude entenderlo, nunca había pensado en ello hasta ahora.- Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, sumidos cada uno en sus propios cuestionamientos respecto a su relación con aquel entrenador.

\- ¿Dónde sueles pasar las noches?-

\- Pues… donde quiera que tenga que dormir, aunque suele ser en las ruinas del castillo del Equipo Plasma.-

\- ¿En unas ruinas? ¿Es frío ahí no es así? Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí si quieres, de seguro es lo que Touya hubiese querido.-

\- Estoy acostumbrado al frío.- No podía aceptar aquella invitación tras todo lo que había sucedido ese día, sabía que si se quedaba la probabilidad de que la mujer volviese a colapsar a causa de su presencia continua era muy alta y no quería volver a gatillarle tanto dolor a su ya dificultosa vida diaria.

\- Por favor, insisto, sé que me porté mal contigo, te responsabilicé de algo que no te correspondía. Quiero que sepas que este es tu hogar a partir de ahora.-

\- ¿Mi… hogar?- Aquellas palabras lo hicieron estremecer, jamás había sentido que tenía un hogar antes, ni siquiera había considerado que fuese posible para él tenerlo.

\- Es lo que Touya querría, de seguro no me perdonaría si te dejase seguir durmiendo en las ruinas de un lugar abandonado que para colmo te trae malos recuerdos por lo que mi hijo me comentó. Además, quizás juntos podemos ayudarnos a entender un poco más a Touya mientras esperamos que regrese.- La mujer hizo el esfuerzo de esbozar una sonrisa al decir aquellas palabras, de seguro era su forma de intentar mantener el ánimo alto a pesar de la adversidad.

\- Gracias.- Fue lo único que pudo decir en ese momento, estaba profundamente conmovido ante aquel gesto cuya amabilidad jamás pensó experimentar ¿Cómo era posible que incluso en su ausencia Touya siguiese haciendo cosas por él? Sin duda jamás podría agradecerle lo suficiente.

Al fin tenía un hogar al que regresar.

\- Bien, será mejor que te deje dormir ¿Tú ayudaste a Mei con las galletas?-

\- No, no sé hacer esa clase de cosas, los sirvientes del castillo se encargaban de las labores domésticas.-

\- Pues tendrás que aprender a cocinar, te servirá a futuro. Touya es muy hábil cocinando ¿Lo sabías?- Aquello sorprendió a N, jamás había pensado siquiera en la posibilidad de que supiera ejecutar tareas tan mundanas. Estaba seguro de que habría muchas cosas por conocer de aquel entrenador mientras esperaban su regreso.

Mei dejó escapar un bostezo mientras revolvía su té con leche, el sonido de la cucharita chocando suavemente contra las paredes de la taza sumado al crujir del granulado que zorua devoraba complementaban el papel de banda sonora asignado al televisor encendido, dando vida a un desayuno cuya energía resultaba mucho más alegre que la presente en la última comida que había ocupado la mesa.

\- ¿Dormiste bien Mei? Lamento que hayas tenido que quedarte en el sofá, si no hubiese colapsado como lo hice de seguro habrías dormido mejor.-

\- Está bien, de todas formas fue más cómodo que las camas del Centro Pokémon, además, son cosas que ocurren. Lo importante es que todo se solucionó y ya estamos nuevamente en paz ¿Verdad?- Dijo mirando a zorua, quien le respondió con un gesto de indiferencia.

\- Eso espero. Quiero pedir disculpas por mi actitud ayer, no siempre son buenos días para mi estado anímico.

\- ¡No se preocupe, lo entendemos perfectamente!-

N las observaba intentando comprender la actitud de ambas, parecían tan honestas y bien intencionadas. No estaba acostumbrado a oír ese tipo de conversaciones a su alrededor, mucho menos que se tratasen de algo que no fuese él mismo.-

\- Por cierto, le dije a N que podía vivir aquí en la casa mientras tanto. Supe que estaba viviendo en un lugar muy poco adecuado y pensé que sería más seguro que se quede aquí.- Zorua miró a su compañera impactado ante tal noticia sin que nadie excepto N lo notase, al parecer aún no le caía bien al pequeño pokémon.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Que maravillosa noticia! ¡Ahora tendrás un hogar de verdad N! ¿No te pone contento?- N asintió aún sin saber del todo cómo reaccionar. – Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos, debo encontrarme con mi representante de los estudios Pokéwood, me ofreció un proyecto y bueno, la verdad es que me gusta mucho esto de ser actriz.- Mei intentó bajar el perfil de aquella declaración con una risa nerviosa. Tras volverse la campeona de Unova habían comenzado a ofrecerle más papeles, su nuevo título le había hecho ganar mucha popularidad y aquello gustaba a sus agentes, los que comenzaron a pensar en convertirla en la nueva estrella juvenil de la pantalla grande.

\- Espera ¿Puedo quedarme en casa un poco más?- Aquella palabra parecía brillar en sus labios, sin duda le emocionaba sentir que ahora habría un hogar para él con una familia esperándolo, aún si no era realmente la suya.

\- Claro, puedes quedarte cuanto gustes, es tu casa a partir de ahora.-

Ambos se despidieron de Mei y volvieron adentro. Aún era incómodo tratar con la madre de Touya pero supuso que poco a poco se acostumbraría a aquel nuevo hogar que lo acogería temporalmente. La madre de Touya le dijo que podía permanecer en el dormitorio de su hijo el tiempo que estimase necesario y usarlo como si fuese suyo, lo que había ofrecido a N una pequeña alegría de aquellas culposas que provocan felicidad a pesar de su insignificancia para el resto del mundo.

Subió las escaleras y volvió a entrar en aquel cuarto perteneciente a Touya y que a partir de ahora tendría permitido habitar, cerró los ojos e intentó sentir su presencia en él. Comenzó a revisar cada rincón, cada gaveta, cada videojuego, cada libro que alguna vez leyó o pensó en leer. Quería saberlo todo, absorber hasta la última gota de información añorando encontrar en ella vestigios de la persona a la que deseaba tanto ver. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y respiró profundamente apretando su cabeza contra la impecable almohada en un intento inútil de encontrar en ella el olor de su dueño, el cual sabía que había abandonado ese lugar hace casi dos años. Intentó una y otra vez resolver las ecuaciones que cambiaban sin parar en su cerebro pero seguía sin ser capaz de desarrollarlas por completo antes de que volviesen a cambiar y ocultasen con ello su secreto. Todo lo que giraba en torno a aquel entrenador resultaba impredecible y rico en una diversidad que nadie más presentaba, cualquier intento de buscarlo parecía inútil.

Levantó la vista y volvió a encontrarse con la corona que alguna vez había sido suya. Abandonó la cama y tomo el objeto entre sus manos. Guardaba tantos recuerdos amargos, sin embargo al mismo tiempo eran aquellas experiencias las que lo habían llevado a conocer a Touya, por lo que a pesar del dolor que implicaban no podía considerarlas completamente horribles. Supuso que a eso se referían al decir que del dolor podía surgir belleza.

"No quiso participar en la liga, supongo que nunca fue realmente su sueño"

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza. Siempre pensó que ese era el sueño de Touya, un sueño insignificante y burdo pero un sueño al fin. Enterarse de la verdad lo había hecho apreciar a aquel entrenador de un modo diferente. Los sueños podían crecer y cambiar, dar un vuelco inesperado y tomar formas insólitas. De ser ese el caso ¿Cuál era la forma actual de su propio sueño? Siempre pensó que debía ser algo noble y trascendente como acabar con la crueldad que sufrían sus amigos pokémon bajo el yugo de los humanos ¿Pero entonces por qué sentía otro deseo mucho más pequeño y sencillo invadir su mente? ¿Podía permitirse desear algo así de insignificante y aún así luchar por mejorar el mundo?

Quería encontrar a Touya, quería verlo una vez más y darle las gracias, pero por sobre todo quería darse el tiempo de conocerlo.

* * *

Nota del autor:

¡Finalmente pude terminar esta historia! Tuve que escribirla dos veces porque la primera vez no me gustó el punto de vista utilizado y no comunicaba lo suficientemente bien el mensaje de fondo ¡Pero al fin llegué a un resultado que me dejó conforme!

Por muchos años pensé en qué habría pasado si uno pudiese juntar a N con la mamá de Touya al final del juego, por lo que decidí trabajar con esa idea y volverla un fanfic. Sé que debí poner a Kyouhei como protagonista pero me encanta Mei y quise darme el capricho de usarla. Además me gusta pensar que ante una situación como ésta buscaría generar comunicación entre aquellos que sufren por la misma causa ¡Mei es una niña muy dulce en mi headcanon del juego! Linda, linda Mei.

N es un personaje que las chicas suelen interpretar de una forma demasiado idealizada, casi como un príncipe azul, lo que no me gusta porque se aleja mucho del canon de su personalidad. Ciertamente N es un príncipe, pero uno egocéntrico y con un marcado aire de superioridad. N cree tener siempre la razón y ser un ejemplo de moralidad así como también sabe que es más listo que el promedio y disfruta restregárselo a la gente en la cara, aunque siempre con un modo muy gentil por supuesto.

Al mismo tiempo carga con un mar de traumas y maltratos causados por Ghetsis por lo que es sumamente inestable y colapsa con facilidad ante situaciones de mucho estrés en mi headcanon, es a mis ojos uno de los personajes más emocionalmente dañados de la franquicia.

Para algunos puede que el fic tenga ciertas insinuaciones isshushipping y les puede molestar que no las haya anunciado en la descripción, pero son demasiado insignificantes e incluso subjetivas, por lo que consideré que si lo mencionaba y alguien leía mi historia esperando una buena dosis de isshushipping se iba a sentir víctima de publicidad engañosa.

¡Nos vemos en la siguiente historia!


End file.
